superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Heavy Traffic credits
Opening Logos * AI · American International * Samuel Z. Arkoff Presents Opening Credits * A Steve Krantz Production * "Heavy Traffic" * Produced by: Steve Krantz * Written by: Ralph Bakshi * Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits * Voices ** Joseph Kaufmann as Michael ** Beverly Hope Atkinson as Carole ** Frank De Kova as Angie ** Terri Haven and Ida ** Mary Dean Lauria as Molly ** Jacqueline Mills as Rosalyn ** Lillian Adams as Rosa * Also Featuring the Voice Talents of: Jim Bates, Jamie Farr, Robert Easton, Charles Gordone, Michael Brandon, Morton Lewis, Bill Striglos, Jay Lawrence, Lee Weaver, Phyllis Thompson, Kim Hamilton, Carol Graham, Cany Candido, Helene Winston, William Keene, Peter Hobbs, John Bleifer, Ralph Bakshi, Walt Gorney * Characters Created by: Ralph Bakshi * Cinematography: Ted C. Bemiller, Gregg Heschong · CineCamera * Color by DeLuxe® * Film Editing: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Special Visual Effects: Modern Film Effects * Sound Effects and Music Editing: Edit-International, Ltd. * Title Layouts: Valleycam · Perri & Smith * New York Production-Live: Oaktree Productions * Production Manager: Harry Love * Production Coordinator: Juanita McClurg * Production Coordinator for the Director: Wanda Mull * Negative Cutter: Jack Hooper * Layout: John Sparey, Ric Gonzalez, Robert Taylor, D. Morgan, Al Shean, Al Wilson * Background Photography: John Vita and Ralph Bakshi * Backgrouds Drawn by: Ira Turek * Background Artists: John Vita, Bill Butler * Background Assisting: Matt Golden, Joseph Griffith * Fantasy Animation: Mark Kausler * Animators: Virgil Ross, Bob Bransford, Ed De Mattia, Milt Gray, Volus Jones, Bob Maxfield, Manny Perez, Tom Ray, Lloyd Vaughn, Carlo Vinci, J.E. Walker, Sr., Bob Bemiller, Irv Spence, Manny Gould, Barney Posner, Fred Hellmich, Amby Paliwoda, Nick Tafuri, Martin Taras, Dave Tendlar, Alex Ignatiev * Assistant Animators: Fred Abranz, Jack Bailey, Danny de la Vega, Mark Karen, Lianna Kelley, Chris Lane, Fred McManus, Ann Ray, Sonja Ruta, Grace Stanzell, Joan Swanson, Art Vitello, Gwen Wetzler, Ann Marie Babbitt, Tom Baron, Lou Irwin, Norm Rutherford, Ephrem Solis, Robert Tyler, O.B. Barkley, James Walker, John Walker, Sukhdev Dail, Joe Gray, Jean Blanchard * Color Models: Ellie Abranz * Special Effects: Sue Carey * Ink & Paint: M.J. Adams, E.L. Bailey, Pernella Butler, B. Davenport, M. Eshnauer, M.A. Freeman, C. Hart, R. Holt, Connie Morgan, Diane Proud, N. Ridley, Irene Sandberg, Hetta Van Elk, Bernice Bissett, Eve Fletcher, M.C. Gonzales, Elsie Rehme * Final Checking: Janet Cummings, Suzie Dalton, Martha Harrison, Frann McCracken * Animation Checking: Dottie Foel, Robert Revel Music * "Scarborough Fair" ** Performed by: Sergio Mendes and Brasil '77 ** Courtesy of A&M Records * "Scarborough Fair" Composition ** Courtesy Charing Cross Music ** Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel * "Take Five" ** Composition by: Paul Desmond, Dave Brubeck Quartet ** Courtesy Columbia Records * "Maybelline" ** Written and Performed by: Chuck Berry ** Courtesy Chess Records ** Courtesy Arc Music * "Twist & Shout" ** Written by: Phil Medley and Bert Russell * "The Isley Brothers" ** Courtesy Stepter Records * "Four Seasons" ** Antonio Vivaldi * "Concerto in B Flat Minor" ** Peter Tchaikovsky * Music Supervision by: Ray Shanklin * Orchestra Conducted by: Ed Bogas * Original Score Composed and Arranged by: Ray Shanklin and Ed Bogas * Produced at Steve Krantz Animation, Inc., Hollywood, California * © Copyright 1973 Film Creations Limited Closing Logos * An American International Release Category:Steve Krantz Productions Category:American International Pictures (AIP) Category:Shout! Factory Category:Roadshow Home Video Category:Orion Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:MGM Home Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:PolyGram Video